A vehicle-repair support system in which a server and a communication terminal are linked to each other to support vehicle repair is disclosed (see, for example, patent literatures 1 and 2). In the disclosed configuration, to the communication terminal, the server transmits instructions to a worker (mechanic) for vehicle repair and the communication terminal displays the instructions to the worker received from the server.